From the Memories of Lydia Martin
by Points14
Summary: Lydia has memories she's not letting anyone know about.One-shot


Wolves have always fascinated me. When mama took me to the zoo when I was little I always liked looking at the wolves the best, after that the peacocks with all of their pretty feathers.

I had to be about seven when it happened. Kate, my babysitter, had stopped by a friend's house after picking me up from school. I really liked Kate. She had blonde hair and a lovely smile. Her grandfather asked me to call him Uncle Gerard; he was really funny and told great stories. Her brother, Chrissy, gave me piggybacks.

She told me to play with her friend's baby sister while I waited, assuming it would keep me occupied. I went over to the baby. It gurgled a lot. After five minutes it fell asleep. Kate was upstairs with her friend, Laura, talking about "prom" whatever that was. I was sufficiently bored.

The door to the backyard was open. I peeked outside. I stealthily sneaked outside, well as stealthily as a slightly chubby seven year old could. The house was in a large forest. There was a slight chill in the April air. The buds were all starting to open up. It was very pretty. The Hale's had a lot of land. Almost all of it was forest.

I wandered about in the large forest for a very long time. I couldn't see the house anymore. I wondered how long Kate and Laura were going to be. It was getting dark now and I was a bit skittish. I had never been afraid of the dark though. But with the trees towering creating shadows it was terrible. Only the moon, the large white disk, gave any light.

I heard rustling.

I ran back to a large bush that I could hide behind. I might get in trouble if someone found me all alone in the woods.

The rustling became louder and louder. A large thumping came as well. Frantic feet came towards me at breakneck speed I flinched in preparation that I was positive with how loud it was it was going to collide into me. It stopped surprisingly fast. I peered through the brambles to get a look.

What I saw before me was a large black wolf, with really big teeth. I was scared even though they were my favourite. It had red eyes and pointed eyes. As I looked for long it was less wolfish and a bit more humanoid.

It stood on its hind legs and howled. What a terrible noise it was. It became quiet and started to grow smaller and the fur that covered it retreated into its skin. Everything changed and with seconds the wolf thing became human.

It was apparent he was a man. Large ears, broad shoulders. He was also naked. I was freaked out. I stumbled backwards and ran as fast as I could. I must've rum for five minutes but it felt like ages. The only thing keeping me going was the adrenaline. Soon enough, I collapsed.

It's a bit blurry but someone picked me up and carried me into the house. I woke up to Kate and Laura fussing around and Laura's brother, Derek, standing in the doorway. Kate was a bit tearful and asked me never to wander off again and that she was so worried. Apparently Derek had gone looking for me.

As we were walking out the door, I saw a figure in the living room. He had big ears and broad shoulders. I asked Katie who he was.

"That's Laura's daddy, Adam" she responded.

"I saw him out in the forest, but he was a wolf." Katie stopped dead in her tracks and the blood drained from her face. She resumed walking.

"Are you sure? I bet you were just tired and started seeing things, because that's impossible hon." Her voice sounded shaky.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You're so smart." I gave her a big hug.

"You know what Lydia? You're pretty smart too." She said hugging me back. I practically glowed with pride at the compliment. I never forgot though. The image of Adam Hale transforming was branded into by brain.

It was revealed in later years that my babysitter, Kate Argent, had set fire the Hale house and killed a lot of people including Adam Hale. It was a great thought knowing I had loved her so much and aspired to be like her one day. It turned out that I was best friends with her niece Allison.

I knew though that Adam Hale was a werewolf and that there maybe were other werewolves in Beacon Hills. I got cautious around the full moon ever since. Beacon Hills was strange, no doubt about it.


End file.
